What If?
by Nik.EdwardIsLove
Summary: What if-they love each other, hate each other, are just friends, are more than friends, crushes, friends with benefits, strangers, married or whatever? A Series of 50 Rose/Scorpius drabbles/one-shots. Written for OTP Boot Camp Challenge. Previously known as Just When You Think Its Over.
1. Acrid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything unrecognizable is a figment of my imagination. **

**Written for OTP Boot Camp Challenge. (50 prompts. 50 drabbles/one-shots/Multi-chapter)**

**Pairing: Rose/Scorpius**

**Rating: Varies (but mostly K+)**

**Just When You Think Its Over**

**Prompt 1: Acrid**

Rose Weasley watched Professor Slughorn carefully listening to his every word and writing down anything important in an additional parchment paper. Besides her Scorpius and Albus lazily tried to keep their faces attentive.

It was a an hot afternoon and they had double potion class, one hour and thirty minutes had gone by brewing Draught of healing and now the Horace was introducing them to a much more complex potion. The room was filled with pungent odor, and especially more around Rose, Albus and Scorpius' table since all the three had got the potion perfect.

"This isn't taught to lower years, but since it is the seventh year and you may come across it during your future profession the ministry has decided to include this curriculum."

Scorpius muttered something to Albus and he sniggered. Though both were lazy and inattentive, they seemed to have a talent at potions and sometimes beat Rose. It irritated her and made her grouchy. The boys preferred to ignore Rose for few minutes after every potion class if things didn't go her way.

"Now, I would like you to come closer and get a good look," Professor Slughorn continued.

Their stools were dragged and the seven students formed a semi-circle around the cauldron. Professor Slughorn stood beaming maniacally; he usually was like that when the potion was extremely complex or dangerous.

Rose was on her toes waiting in anticipation.

Professor Slughorn lifted the lid; Rose identified it at once as she noticed a distinctive mother of pearl sheen rising from it in characteristic spirals. She leaned toward in fascination.

"Any guesses?" Slughorn asked. Rose's hand went up faster than anyone else. She had years of practice doing that though her father was sure it was in her genes (he had received a smack on the head from her mother at that reference).

"Yes Miss. Weasley?"

"Its Amortentia sir, the most powerful love potion in the entire world," she replied promptly. "It's distinctly identified by the mother of pearl sheen rising spirally and is believed to smell differently to every single person depending on their liking. In large doses it is harmful though it is considered the same even in the opposite. It is banned by the ministry for the obvious reasons."

"Good girl, twenty points to Gryffindor," Horace Slughorn beamed.

Rose inhaled its scent deeply; she could smell the rainy air mixed with damp earth, roses and something _different_. She was sure she came across it each day because she remembered the smell…but couldn't point it out. It was the one that drew her the most.

Just then, Professor Slughorn snapped the lid shut. Rose realized that everybody including her had been surrounding the cauldron inhaling deeply. Even the _boys_. Albus looked mildly interested but Scorpius was very much into it.

"Alright, move back now," Professor Slughorn ordered. "Happens every time," he chuckled. Breathing rather heavily Rose waited for her Potions master's further instructions.

"I want you to write a twelve inches essay on Amortentia and its ill-effects, you may use examples and make it as descriptive as possible." he said in a dismissive manner.

At that everybody packed their bags and headed out the dungeons. Rose couldn't get the smell out of her head and she was feeling rather faint. The last husky smell still lingered around a little. Perhaps she had got a bit of potion on her robes.

"What did you smell?" she asked Albus and Scorpius curiously as they exited the dungeons.

"Nothing special, just my broomstick and grass," Albus shrugged.

"What about you Scorp?" Rose was still enthusiastic.

"Um…nothing," he mumbled.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I mean I didn't smell anything!" he said defensively.

Rolling her eyes Rose said, "Oh please Scorpius! You were practically drooling over it." she watched him with raised eye brows; his face was still flushed and was growing darker second by second.

"So? I don't have to tell _you_," Scorpius huffed. Rose narrowed her eyes, she didn't know what had gotten into him, and he was perfectly _fine_ just few minutes before.

"But come-on it can't be that stupid that you don't want to share!" she exclaimed.

"Jeez Scorp, you know how she can get, just tell her already," Albus spoke lazily. It was true anyways; they always got into various arguments like this and most of the time, Rose won in the end.

"I uh…smelt the ocean and uhh…" Scorpius was stammering. Rose was curious to know what it was that he didn't want to share.

"I got to go," Scorpius ended and walked away from them quickly.

Albus watched him in confusion while Rose stood there frozen absolutely _horrified._ She had just caught a whiff of Scorpius's cologne as he had left in hurry. It was the same as the smell she couldn't point out when she had smelt the Amortentia. The peculiar husky smell she was _attracted _to…_Scorpius_ was wearing that.

Albus turned to Rose looking for an explanation and noticed her demented expression, "What's wrong?"

"I…uhh…n-n-oth-ing," Rose stammered.

Albus watched her with narrowed eyes and then looked at the way Scorpius had vanished, still confused and irritated he exclaimed, "What is wrong with you two!"

**A/N: Haha…poor Albus! :P Any guess on what Scorpius might have been _attracted_ to? *winks* **

**Well, I totally enjoyed writing this! Scorpius and Rose are just so unique together…I simply adore them!**

**For a faster update…reviews give me energy. *hint***

**Yes, I _do_ love hearing your thoughts. **

**So…review! =)**


	2. Chastity

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. Anything unrecognizable is a figment of my imagination. **

**Written for OTP Boot Camp Challenge and the Dabble in the Drabble Competition on HPFC**

**Prompt1: Just Say Yes by Snow Patrol (TDITDC)**

**Word count: 525**

**Prompt2: Chastity (OTPBC)**

"I'll see you tonight, okay?" Rose asked him, still peering into her handbag.

"Sure," Scorpius agreed readily.

"Bye." Without another look at him, or even waiting for his reply she disapparated.

Sighing deeply, he stared at the spot where she had disappeared. This was how things had been between them for the past couple of weeks. She would come to his place at night, they would sleep together, and then she would leave in the morning. They had hardly known each other when they had been fellow class-mates, at Hogwarts. Infact, if it hadn't been for the party at the ministry; things would have remained the same between them. And he would have never found out that was attracted to her.

Oh yes, he was attracted to Rose _Weasley_ and in turn she was attracted to him, Scorpius _Malfoy. _He was sure her father would flip if he came to know what his daughter was doing or rather who she was doing. But then, he knew that Ronald Weasley wouldn't be enlightened about their situation; it wasn't like they were flaunting their relationship. No, the word relationship was all wrong. What they had was _nothing_ close to a relationship!

They weren't in _love_.

They weren't _dating_.

They didn't have _feelings _for each other.

They didn't have any sort of _commitment_ toward each other.

There weren't even _friends!_

Instead, they were just two consenting adults, who were attracted to each other...physically _only_. Yeah, he thought of her as an incredibly sexy woman and she was damn good in bed! Obviously, she found him the same too, or else she wouldn't have bothered to return after the first night. Now, she was quite regular…almost every night.

Before, never had he felt the need to go back. But with Rose Weasley, he didn't complain.

But lately, he had started feeling different; he had started noticing things he knew he shouldn't notice. Like how blue and bright her eyes were, how soft her hair was, how cute she sounded when she mumbled in her sleep, and of course how beautiful she looked at _all_ times. She didn't put much effort into her looks when she was around him and still he was in awe of her. Hell, he had even _held_ her this morning! They weren't the cuddly sort of couples; but this morning he had actually pulled her close to him, and laid his cheek on her temple. She had sighed, as if she _liked_ it…but he wasn't sure, she had been asleep after all.

He sighed again; Rose Weasley had made it perfectly clear what she exactly wanted. And he starting to appreciate her _otherwise_ was definitely not on her list.

That night, after Rose fell asleep beside him, he lay awake watching her. He felt a pang in his heart when he realized that she would be leaving again that morning, and there was nothing that attached them emotionally. And he wanted that _something. _

He wanted her to stay with _him_.

He wanted to be in a_ relationship _with her.

He wanted to really _love_ her.

And he wanted her to say _yes_.

**A/N: Rose/Scorpius pairing is my OTP, so I enjoy writing absolutely anything and everything about them! And this particular drabble was quite interesting to write. I wanted it to fit the prompts of both the challenge/competition, guess it worked?**

**Let me know what you thought of it! *hoping you liked it* **

**Review? Pwetty please? *pout***


	3. Agitated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything unrecognizable is a figment of my imagination. **

**Written for OTP Boot Camp Challenge. (50 prompts. 50 drabbles/one-shots/Multi-chapter)**

**Pairing: Rose/Scorpius**

**Rating: T**

**What If?**

**Prompt 3: Agitated**

Rose continued to walk up and down her room, feeling extremely horrified. Had she just thought of _their_ wedding as _hers_? No…no…no! Scorpius and she were in this _together_. They had been planning this since months…then why couldn't she remember a single suggestion of his? Why couldn't she remember _him_?!

She had spent some time with him this morning, but couldn't remember anything he had spoken to her about. Had she even allowed him to speak? She could just remember her going on and on about the preparations.

Now that she thought of it, she realized that it all her! Just _her_! She had selected the flowers. She had chosen the colors. She had designed the cards. She had seen to the seating arrangements. She had seen over the guest list. Hell, she had even chosen _his_ vows, just because she knew he wasn't good with words! What had she done?! She had turned into a mean selfish person and forgotten the real meaning of marriage!

"Oh my god! He's not gonna marry me!" she moaned, and sat on the floor hugging her knees and just crying.

"Rose?" she heard her mother's voice, through the slightly open door. Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the sight of her daughter.

"What happened?" she hurried towards Rose, and knelt on the floor.

"_He's not going to marry me!_" Rose cried harder, and hugged her mother.

"Sweetheart…w-wh-at are you _saying_?!" Hermione could hardly get the words out of her mouth.

"He's not going to marry me Mom!" Rose wailed again.

"Rose…did Scorpius tell you that?" Hermione asked, trying to stay calm.

"No! But he's not going to…_I know!_" Rose's words were hardly understandable.

"Rose you need to tell me what's going on! Was Scorpius _here_?" Hermione continued to question her daughter while looking around searching for any sign of Scorpius.

Between chokes and stammering Rose told her mother everything, "…I saw it in the movie. Mr. Big leaves Carrie! He panics…Scorpius is also going to _do _that!"

"Oh honey!" Hermione sighed in relief and hugged her daughter again trying to calm her down. "Shush!"

"Listen to me…" she said in a sterner manner, trying to get Rose listen to her. "Nobody who's seen Scorpius just _look_ at you will think that he's going to stand you up. Why do you think your father gave his approval without much tantrum? Scorpius _loves_ you!-"

"Mr. Big loved Carrie too," she interrupted, sobbing still.

"Rose! Be practical! That is just a movie!"

"But it _can_ happen mom!" Rose exclaimed hysterically.

Hermione stared at Rose for a long while, then finally said, "You know, nothing I say is going to make you calm…I think you should go see Scorpius."

"_Now_?" Rose questioned staring at her mother; it was almost two o clock in the night!

"Yes, now. Go see him…talk to him, and this time honey, _listen_ to him," she advised.

"Okay," Rose nodded fervently.

"Good luck," her mother hugged her once more, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks mom," she hugged her back.

Then, Rose ran around her bed room looking for her wand and concentrated on Scorpius's apartment door.

"Sometimes you're _too_ much like Ron," Hermione mumbled as Rose disapparated.

* * *

Scorpius had been lying awake in his bed staring at the ceiling since a very long time. He had tried everything to sleep, but he just couldn't! He was getting married to Rose in few hours. He wanted that day to be perfect just because it meant so much to her, and looking like a frikking dead man he didn't want to disappoint her. He sighed again.

Somehow, everything felt wrong…and he was so _nervous_! Every since the wedding planning had started, everything had changed. _His_ Rose had changed. He had thought that Rose wouldn't care about anything else other than marrying him, but she had just turned into a very energetic force who took part in every little decision. It was a good thing of course…but he had felt a little left out. It had suddenly become too…_different._

He hated himself for even thinking that, but this was how things had been. He picked up the crumpled paper next to him and read it. It contained the vows that _he _had written. He had wanted it to be a surprise, to capture the look on her face forever in his heart, when he would say those words on their wedding day. But Rose had just handed him a printed copy, and asked him to learn it by heart. She had also made him promise, that he would only say this instead of something _stupid_.

Feeling hurt, and hoping that his Rose would be back to normal after the wedding, he closed his eyes, trying to sleep. Just then there was a deafening banging at his door. Surprised and tired he got up and headed toward the door wearing his robe.

"Albus if it's you _again_ I swear to god-" he stopped as he took in who it was standing at the door.

"Rose!" he exclaimed in shock. "What happened?" he asked in worry. The more he looked at her, the worse she looked. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes were puffy and red and tears were rolling down her eyes.

"Please don't leave me!" she cried, her face was in anguish.

"What?" Scorpius watched her in confusion. For a moment he seriously considered the possibility of this being a dream.

"M I dreaming?" he asked stupidly.

"No, you're not," Rose mumbled.

"Okay?" he nodded still not feeling sure. "…come inside," he ushered her in, realizing that she was standing out in cold, just in her pajamas. He led her to the couch, rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her softly.

"You're going to run away aren't you? You're going to leave me at the altar," she looked at him with such a confident expression that he was taken aback.

Even more than in confusion, he was _extremely_ sure that it was a dream! He had managed to fall asleep, and of all the dreams he could be dreaming he was dreaming of Rose _accusing _him to stand her up at their wedding.

"Say something!" Rose smacked him on the shoulder.

"W-why m I dreaming _this?_" he asked her.

"You are not dreaming! This is real!"

"Right…real," he drawled. "Wait…why would I _run_ away?" he asked, thinking back on what she had just told him.

"I'm so sorry!"

He had never seen Rose cry…not like this. "Rose, honey…just calm down, and tell me what's wrong?" he spoke to her firmly, placing his hands on either sides of her face.

"I have made the wedding so _materialistic_!" she exclaimed. "I got so carried away that I left you out of things! It was never _us_, it was always just me! Starting from the littlest things to the most important ones…I never took your opinion…I never _let_ you. I forgot the whole reason and meaning of us doing this…I forgot that this was us _marrying_! I forgot you Scorpius…I became some monster! And I'm scared that you'll leave me tomorrow because of that…"

For a moment, Scorpius simply stared at her. He was astounded at everything she had admitted. While Scorpius contemplated or rather tried to come out of this surprise, Rose watched him with fear and expectation in her eyes.

"Rose…" he finally whispered.

She waited for him to speak. "I would never do that to you sweetheart. I know that things have been crazy for the past few months, but I love you…I _need _you in life too much to ever take that decision," he said softly, and pulled her against his chest.

"I'm sorry…I was just so stupid!" she hugged him back. He could hear the relief in her tone and the way he body had relaxed immediately when he had told her that he wouldn't leave her ever, made him smile. He realized that he was feeling relieved too…the nervous tugging in his heart was gone.

"Anyway, if I do that…your father will hunt me till I'm dead," he joked. Rose laughed and just held him tighter. Stroking her hair Scorpius rested his cheek on her head just enjoying the feeling of calm.

"Rose…we need to sleep," he told her. It wouldn't be a great idea if both the bride and the bridegroom fall asleep just before the vows.

"Okay, I'll leave," she mumbled, looking sad.

"Why don't you sleep in here?" he asked her.

"Yeah?" she smiled her face lighting up.

"Yeah…by the way, don't be angry, but you look like hell," he chuckled and ruffled her already messed hair.

She rolled her eyes and then sighed, "I know…I'll be the worst looking bride ever!"

"Yeah, I think so," he pretended to look solemn. She gave him her familiar glare allotted just for him. "I just joking…" he laughed.

"You'll be the most beautiful bride…_ever_," he added softly, bending to kiss her.

Just as his lips brushed softly against hers Rose's hands were around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair and his hands rested on her back pulling her closer as the kiss deepened. Each time Scorpius kissed Rose, it felt like the first time. He could feel his lips burn as they moved in a synchronized manner under hers.

His legs were weakening, all he wanted to do was just carry Rose to his bed and stop thinking as they explored each other.

"-should-sleep-" Rose mumbled against his lips.

"Mhmm…"

"Scorp…" blushing deep red, and rather reluctantly Rose pushed him.

"Can't we just elope?" he asked her with a groan.

"Dad will murder _both_ of us then," Rose giggled.

Chuckling, both of them walked to Scorpius's room, and lay in the bed snuggling up to each other.

"What's this?" Rose asked finding his crumpled paper.

"Umm…my vows," he said hesitantly.

"You don't have to read them! They were stupid anyway…just say whatever you want…or even if you don't, I'll understand," she told him, sounding hot and bothered while referring to the ones she had handed him few days ago.

"No, these are different. _I wrote them_ Rose," his tone was hardly audible. If she hadn't been lying so close to him, she would have missed it.

She propped up on her elbow, her blue eyes staring into his she whispered, "I can't wait to hear it."

Feeling joyous at her response, he smiled and kissed her forehead. As he darkened the room, he thought about how he had been worried and nervous just over an hour ago. It was all past now. He just couldn't wait to marry Rose now…_his _Rose was back.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she whispered back.

And that was all he needed.

* * *

**A/N: Its longer than I expected it to be. There's a slight Sex and the City (the movie) reference too. Rose's reaction can be stated as dramatic I guess, but we have heard of wedding jitters right?**

**M glad I didn't make it angsty and it ended on a happier note. I may write more wedding one-shots in future for a different prompt. But I'm not so sure. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**It would be lovely if you leave me a review.**


	4. Morbid and Afterlife

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all!**

**Written for Song-fic Boot Camp**

**Prompt: After life**

**Written for OTP Boot Camp**

**Prompt4: Morbid**

**Warning: Rated M, involves cutting and blood. If that's sensitive and troubling. Please don't read.**

* * *

Rose sat on her small bathroom's floor eying the pool of red on the white background. Her set of blades lay on the floor, and she held her favorite blade in her left hand. Both her hands were bloody; the blood had trickled from the open cuts and was dry in a crisp manner against her skin.

Throwing the blade aside, she touched the cut on her palm right in the middle with her index finger and continued to press it harder until she felt the pain. Despite the pain…she felt _good_. She closed her eyes, leaning against the bathtub. She had started to feel dizzy, white spots were appearing before her eyes making her feel quite nauseated. But she didn't really care…she was going to see him. And that was all that mattered.

_"Rose…" his voice was clear as bell, yet it was distant._

_"Scorpius," she mumbled, smiling to herself._

_He looked just the same. His pale hair hung over his forehead, and grey eyes watched her hungrily, and the smile on his lips was warm. He held his arms open, inviting her in._

_"I missed you babe," he whispered, wrapping his muscular arms around her._

_She could smell the familiar dried blood on his clothes…he was still wearing the same clothes in which he had died in. But that didn't trouble her at all, all she needed was him._

_Hugging him tighter, she said with intensity, "I missed you too."_

Back in the world of solidity, Rose Weasley lay fainted on the bloody floor. The ends of her already red hair were soaking in the cold red blood. She continued to breathe in the rusty salt smell deeply as she brought her cut hands close to her chest.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it is rather vague…but at the moment, I felt like writing it. I didn't want to go into any deep explanation. I wanted it to be filled with questions, hopefully, I managed that.**

**Review?**


	5. Just A Kiss and Violation

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all!**

**Written for Song-fic Boot Camp Challenge**

**Song prompt6-Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum**

**Written for OTP Boot Camp Challenge**

** Prompt5: Violation**

* * *

_"You want to be my _friend_?" she asked, raising her right eye brow._

_He nodded in affirmation._

_"Really?" she asked, surprise lacing her tone._

_"Yes Rose," he rolled his eyes._

_"_Scorpius Malfoy_ wants to be friends with me? _Rose Weasley_, yes?" she continued._

_Seriously, what was up with her? Why was she going all interrogative?_

_Okay, she did have a valid reason though; for six years, they had a weird relationship going on. They disliked each other because of some old prejudice their fathers had had, and kept the hate alive. They argued all the frikking time and just made sure…that each could put down other through any means._

_But now he was just tired of this stupid game they had been playing, just because their parents didn't get well together during their school times doesn't mean that their children shouldn't too. It was funny that it took him so many years to realize it, but lately, competing with her had lost its original fun. He hardly cared about that now…though he did enjoy the debate, he was sure they would continue to do that in a much friendly way, and moreover he wanted to _know_ her._

_"I swear if you ask me once more I'm going to-" he started, threateningly._

_"Hex me?" he offered, a playful smile on her lips and challenge in her brown eyes._

_Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. When he had first thought of befriending her…he really didn't know it was going to be this hard._

_Opening his eyes, he calmly said, "No…I'm gonna say yes, again and again and again…until you finish framing my words in every way possible."_

_Mouth wide open she gawked at him in genuine surprise; obviously, she wasn't expecting _this_ reaction from him._

_He smirked inwardly, feeling quite cocky._

_Taking a deep breath, she said, "On one condition." _

_"And?" he waited for her to say it, hoping that it wasn't something ridiculous._

_"Don't fall in love with me," she whispered. He waited for a moment, thinking that she would laugh. But she looked quite serious._

_"Seriously?" he huffed out a laugh. "That's your condition?"_

_"Yes." She pursed her lips._

_This certainly was ridiculous! But not something he couldn't manage._

_"Trust me…I won't," he grinned._

_The idea of him falling for her was simply impossible! He could barely contain his laughter, and the serious look and narrowed eyes from Rose didn't help either._

_"Fine," she said, arrogantly._

_Chuckling still, he held out his hand forward. "Friends?"_

_She stared at it, and then brought her arm forward, and shook his hand. "Friends." She repeated._

What the hell was he _doing_? No…no…no! He couldn't possibly fall for her! She was _Rose Weasley_! And he had promised her that he wouldn't! If only his feelings could be reigned. If only…

Lost in his thoughts, he continued to glimpse at her way too often as they patrolled. Her vibrant red hair was pulled together in a pony tail, a few locks hung over her face, which he wanted to tuck behind her delicate ear; her eyes were bright, her tiny nose twitching as she spoke, and her lips…ah! He just wanted to kiss them _all_ the bloody time, and the fact that he didn't know how it felt just increased his anticipation and want.

"What? No reaction?" she punched him playfully.

"Um…" what should he say? He had no idea what she was talking about.

Ignoring his no reply, "hey! Do you remember? It was here you proposed to me?" she grinned happily, stopping.

"Pr-pr-proposed?" he stammered. _When_ had he done that? Was he drunk or something? Did Rose believe that they were together? Like _together _together? Why couldn't he remember? And why was she _happy_? Did she say yes? Obv-

"Merlin Scorp! You look so dumbstruck," she laughed.

Was he supposed to jump in joy then? He didn't even _remember_!

"I was just speaking of the day, you _proposed _to be friends with me," she rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Oh," Scorpius mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

"Anyway, I'm glad we are friends," she smiled and squeezed his palm. "You're not as bad as I thought you would be, don't let this get to your head though, you're quite unbearable when you are-"

And then he kissed her. Yep, right on the lips!

He didn't know whether it was stupid or not, mostly it was….but at that moment, he didn't care. He was kissing her. Scorpius Malfoy was _kissing _Rose Weasley. His lips were pressed firmly against hers, unmoving.

Though it had just been a peck, quite a long peck, his breath had hitched and he was breathing rather heavily. He moved back, to gauge her reaction. She was staring at him; her eyes wide open in shock. His eyes went back to her lips, they were parted slightly, biting the inner part of his lower lip, he moved closer to her in a hesitant manner. Rose seemed to have frozen; her back was against the pillar wall, placing his arm on her waist he stood in front of her. Their bodies were inches apart, lifting her chin up he bent, and pressed his lips against hers once more.

Just a kiss was nothing great compared to the other things he had done, but _this_ kiss with _her_ was making his blood boil. It was the most intimate he had ever felt. His hands massaged her back, as he continued deepening the kiss. He vaguely felt her arms on his chest, thinking she wanted it too; he had her tight against the wall, and nibbled her lower lip. And then he felt a stronger push…_push_! He realized she was trying to stop him from sucking her face. Feeling suddenly hurt at her rejection, and embarrassed at his stupid assumption, he moved back hurriedly.

His grey eyes glazed her brown ones, she seemed to be breathing heavily too. And that would have brought a smile to his lips, if she didn't have a horrified expression on her face.

"Wh-what _was_ that?!" she gasped, her voice cracking.

Not replying, he simply stared at her.

"Scorpius! Why did you _kiss _me?" she asked, shrilly.

"I broke it," he finally said.

"Broke what?" confusion made her voice softer.

"I broke your condition…" he whispered.

"Oh," she muttered after a while, as realization hit.

Knowing that she was going to reject him, and not wanting her words to make it final, he walked away swiftly.

He heard her calling his name…but he didn't look back.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another Rose/Scorpius *grins and hoots***

**Did you like this? I had total fun writing it! hehe…well, the idea of Rose's condition was inspired from ****_A Walk To Remember,_**** but that's pretty much it. Obviously, Rose here isn't dying.**

**And as for the song prompt, I wanted two of the songs from Song-fic BCC prompts for this, but settled for Just a Kiss.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Leave me your thoughts! =)**


	6. Indifference

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything unrecognizable is a figment of my imagination. **

**Written for OTP Boot Camp Challenge. (50 prompts. 50 drabbles/one-shots/Multi-chapter)**

**What If?**

**Prompt6: Indifference**

Sitting alone on the top of the Astronomy tower, Rose hugged herself. The cold wind glazed her tear streaked cheeks, and she hugged herself in an attempt to feel whole. She couldn't believe why she was reacting like this. He was just her friend. And _nothing_ more than that! Then why did seeing him shove his tongue down Meredith Macdonald's throat affect her so much?!

Why did she stalk out of the common room with tears streaming down her face?

Why did she want to hex Macdonald to _oblivation_?

Why did she want to tell Scorpius off and make sure he was only with _her_?

She realized that she had been fooling herself the whole time. Scorpius wasn't just her friend…what she felt for him was certainly not _friendly_. He was something more to her. A lot more…

**A/N: Not one of my best, but I hoped you liked it. Sorry for the long wait. Please review. **


	7. Sin

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it All!**

**Written for There's somebody else Challenge.**

**Written for Song-fic boot Challenge**

**Prompt: You Suck At Love-Simple Plan(12/50)**

**Written for The Break Up Challenge**

**Written for OTP Boot Camp Challenge on HPFC**

**Prompt7: Sin**

* * *

Scorpius sat up on the couch with his sixth bottle of fire-whiskey in his hands, waiting for his wife. It was well past midnight, and she still hadn't returned home. He took a deep sip from his bottle. It was time for him to lay down his thoughts in open; he would definitely need some alcohol in his system for their _talk_. Scorpius wasn't a man who usually dealt with tense situations, he always tried to dismiss them, but this wasn't something that he could ignore…he had to take _some _action.

After few moments, he heard the door being opened. Stiffening, Scorpius got up from the couch, and stood facing the door.

"A bit late don't you think?" his voice slurred.

"Oh! Scorpius! You scared me!" exclaimed Rose, her hand on her chest.

Scorpius just gave her a pointed look, and took a deep breath; Rose hung her coat and started moving toward their bed room. Her ignorance just pissed him off. And the alcohol in him wasn't toning down his feelings either.

"What are you doing up so late, anyway?" she asked indifferently, moving around the room looking for something.

"Where were you?" he asked her, instead of replying.

Rolling her eyes, Rose said, "I _told _you! I went for a girl's night out."

"Really?" he questioned, quietly. "Whom did you go out with?"

"The _girls_ Scorpius! Merlin! Why are you acting like this?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"The girls?" he simply continued. The girls only meant…Emma, Molly and Jenna. And he did very well know that they hadn't been with her.

"Yes, _really_! What's up with you?" Rose snapped, moving past him toward the closet.

"Well…imagine my surprise when Albus and _Emma _drop in here…and how Emma tells me that it's been a long time since she and the rest of the _girls _have met you! But according to you, you have been meeting them quite _regularly_!" Scorpius's voice rose with every word, anger replacing his calm demeanor.

Rose seemed to have frozen at his words, walking toward her; he pulled her roughly so that they were facing each other. Her face was set in a horrified expression. With pursed lips, and anger filled eyes, Scorpius stared at her.

"So, Rose? _Who is _'the girls'?" he asked, darkly.

"E-Emma wasn't with us tonight," her voice trembled.

"Damn it Rose!" he screamed at her. How could she lie to him like this? Right on his face, knowing that he knew the truth. Why couldn't she just admit the damn truth?!

"I-I don't know what you talking about," Rose finally mumbled.

"Stop _lying_ for Merlin's sake!" Scorpius shouted.

He moved closer, pressing his body close to hers. Her unzipped dress fell of her shoulder, revealing ample amount of her skin. His eyes rested on the light mark on her neck and much darker marks around her shoulders and chest, not letting pain touch him, he asked coldly, "Who is _he_?"

"Scorpius…" she whispered, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Rose. Who. Is. He?" He attenuated each word.

"There's no one," Rose choked.

"You think I'm a _fool_? You think I don't notice things?" he asked, harshly.

"Scorpius…you're hurting me!" she screamed, trying to push him off.

At her words, Scorpius realized that he was holding Rose against the closet door, his fingers encircled around her arms tightly, stopping her blood flow. Releasing her, he moved back and started taking deep breaths. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose between his index finger and thumb.

"Scorp…you have got it all wrong," Rose spoke, sounding hesitant. She came forward and placed her hand on his chest.

This just angered him further, he shrugged her hand off. "Yeah? I haven't _touched_ you in weeks! _You_ haven't let me touch you in weeks…then please explain to me about the fucking bite marks on your body!"

Not replying, Rose just started at him….tears fell down her eyes continuously.

"Just tell me Rose…just don't _lie_…don't make it harder than it already is," his voice trembled with emotion. He was much closer to his breaking point than he realized.

There was a hush of silence as they stared at each other. Wiping her tears, Rose whispered, "I didn't mean for it to happen."

At her indirect confession, Scorpius sat on the bed as his legs turned wobbly, and held his head in his hands. He couldn't believe it, part of him hoped that it was a nightmare and that he would wake up, but this was real…very much real.

"Why?" he asked her, tears in his eyes. He loved her so very much…he gave himself to her completely and yet…yet she had cheated on him. He wanted to know why, why did she? What was wrong in him that she had felt the need to go to another man?

"I'm sorry, i-it…j-just happened," she mumbled through her sobs.

"Who is he?" he asked coldly, collecting himself and meeting her eyes. He didn't want to appear weak in front of her…didn't want he to see how vulnerable she had made him.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore, Scorp," Rose shook her head.

"I don't think it's possible," he laughed bitterly. That ship had sailed a long while back.

Still, Rose kept quiet. Her silence just made him want to know who the _other_ man in her life was.

"Go on, tell me," he urged her.

Once he came to know who he was, he was going to kill that bastard! How dare he lay his hands on _his _woman! But…it wasn't like he had forced her to, right? She would have told him (Scorpius) otherwise, it had to be a mutual thing. It was Rose's fault too…_she_ was the one who kept returning to him.

She watched him, her lower lip trembling, still not saying anything.

"I _deserve_ to know," he pressed. He really wanted to know who the man was. It mattered to him…a lot.

"Draco," her voice was hardly audible.

"W-who?" he stammered.

"Draco," she sobbed.

He let out a whoosh of breath as his face contorted in pain. His heart clenched. Feeling sick and betrayed, not only by his wife but also his _father_, he walked out of the room. He could hear Rose's cries and her explanations but he just walked ahead; removing the ring from his left hand, he tossed it on the floor…and walked out.

He was done.

He was so done.

* * *

**A/N: I actually wrote Scorpius/Rose apart! Whoa, that's a new for me. I especially enjoyed hurting Scorpius *being a sadist that I'm* and I liked the idea of Draco and Rose more than I should *shudders.* anyway, I don't think I'll be writing any Rose/Draco fiction in future, but I hope you liked this one! Excited for your reviews! **

**PS: I'm sure Unicorn liked this, Rose was finally a complete you know what! *winks* lol**


	8. Torn

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it All**

**Written for Let's End This The Way We Started Competition**

**Prompt: Run(Running)**

**Title: Running Away from Love**

**Written for Impossible Love Challenge**

**Prompts: Snow, Extraordinary and Why do I love you?**

**Written for OTP Boot Camp Challenge**

**Prompt8: Torn**

_Run, run, and run_…his mind continued to scream.

But he couldn't. Today was her happiest day...and her happiest day had turned to be his saddest.

The whole day, he had put on a brave face, looking happy and smiling widely, greeting people, helping her family, attending her calls…making sure that everything was perfect!

But inside…he didn't want to put on the brave façade, he didn't want to look happy, he didn't want to smile, he didn't want to greet people, he didn't want to help her family making things perfect! Infact he wanted to ruin it. he just want to get drunk…and ruin the whole damn thing.

But he couldn't…he just couldn't.

It was her _big day_.

And what mattered was…seeing her happy. It didn't matter that he was breaking within; he could subject himself to pain later. For the rest of his life. He had time…loads of it.

"Hey Scorp! Rose wants you!" Albus yelled.

"Coming!" he yelled back, and took a deep breath. He squashed the cigarette under his shiny black shoes and headed back in.

Rose Weasley, his best friend since twelve years, stood in front of a full length mirror straightening her beautiful white dress.

_Wow. _

_Just wow. _

Her wedding dress flared around her perfectly making her look like a princess. Her vibrant red hair was held back, revealing her long slender neck. He knew that she hadn't put on much make up, Rose had never been one of those girls…but she didn't need it. She looked breathtaking simply without it.

She was indeed a vision of beauty…so special...so extraordinary.

Finally, her eyes met his in the mirror, immediately her cheeks turned from pink to red. She turned to look at him; it looked as if she was breathing heavily. Just as he was.

She walked toward him, closing the distance between them. "Have you been smoking Scorp?" her voice changed, an octave higher.

"Um…no?" he lied. Did she call him to find out whether he was smoking? Seriously?

"Don't lie! How many times have I told you? _Smoking kills_!" she pursed her lips, she just looked more beautiful. Angry Rose was Sexy Rose…how he wanted to kiss her.

"I'm sure my lungs will survive," he shrugged, trying to stop thinking of her in a lust filled manner. And so what if he smoke? He _had_ to relieve himself of this tension _somehow_. Obviously drinking was a huge no! Rose would murder him if she found that he was drunk even before the wedding.

"Scorpius! Why are you such an a-"

"Um Rose, I think you should ask him what you first wanted to…we don't have much time left," Lily intervened. He mouthed 'thank you' and Lily just grinned at him.

Rose looked at Lily and then back at her dress. Realizing that she was getting married in few minutes…and a lecture on how smoking kills could certainly and would have to wait a little while longer, she turned back to Scorpius.

"How do I look?" she asked nervously.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he smiled and look away from her earnest face. It was almost too painful for him to look at her. He looked down instead; he noticed that both her hands were trembling. He took them in his hands at once and squeezed them.

He looked at her questioningly, "Nerves!" she smiled.

"You look astounding…don't worry, I doubt Lorcan will say his vows," he chuckled.

"What?" she snapped.

"He'll be too busy ogling you," Scorpius chuckled again.

"Idiot," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Bridesmaids in order!" he heard Ginny.

"Guess _I_ have to go now," he rolled his eyes.

"Have fun," he giggled, and placed a kiss on his cheek. His breath hitched, but he pretended everything was normal and walked out with the same pathetic smile on her face.

The wedding was taking place in Weasley's backyard. The whole set up looked amazing and certainly beautiful. Having a wedding in mid winter meant lots of snow, and that's how it was. Snow covered the trees, the ground, their cottage, and everything.

The music had already started, all of Rose's cousin's were walking the aisle with their dates, and Scorpius was the last one of them. He was to go with Lily, he thanked god once more that he didn't have to walk alone holding a basket full of flowers. That would have been fun…for _others._

"You okay?" Lily whispered as they walked arm in arm.

"What?" he looked at her in surprise.

"I know it's hard for you," she smiled sadly and squeezed his arm.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about," Scorpius mumbled vaguely.

Lily didn't reply, but both of them knew that he had understood what she meant.

As they continued to walk the incredibly long aisle, Scorpius tried his best not to look at Lorcan, he didn't want to end up glaring are punching the bridegroom. He looked around the people seated, the smile on his face completely fake.

They soon reached the end; Scorpius took his place one step below Lorcan, and looked at the entrance fixedly. Just then, the music changed, and she walked in holding her father's arm. He couldn't help but smile genuinely. She looked a little awkward, continued blushing (he knew she despised being the centre of attention)…a perfect bride. He sighed, wishing that he was the one who was standing in Lorcan's place.

She reached the altar soon, and the priest started speaking. Scorpius hardly listened, he felt as if everything was going on in a fast forward mode. He wanted the time to pass incredibly slow…but time was against him. As if within just few seconds, Lorcan said his vows. And with that he had said his part.

And now it was Rose's turn.

With his heart in his mouth, Scorpius looked at the love of his life tentatively, praying to god that some miracle would happen and she would end up saying no.

Just as the priest asked Rose the big question, she looked at Scorpius. His expression softened a million times as he pleaded through his eyes to give him a chance.

She just stared at him…her eyes locked in his.

For that one moment, he knew why he loved her.

And in that very moment…he believed that she loved him too. He could see it in her eyes. That was the reason why it mattered to her what he thought of her looks…that was why she forgot that she was getting married and began lecturing him on his health. That was why Rose Weasley needed Scorpius Malfoy…his opinion…his thoughts mattered to her.

He wanted to scream out triumphantly, she loved him…he knew!

"Rose?" he heard Lorcan's distant voice.

And then the spell broke.

She looked away, confusion written all over her face.

He looked down at his feet…he heard her whisper, "I do."

He didn't want to stay around anymore…he just wanted to run.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think of it? Lately I have been writing Rose/Scorpius apart so much! Gosh…I need to write something fluffy to get them back together...survival of my OTP. Lol.**

**Anyway, reviews ****_always_**** please me. So…yeah!**

**Pretty please? **


	9. Into The Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything unrecognizable is a figment of my imagination.**

**I would love to thank MissingMommy for being such a wonderful Beta and clearing up my messes! *hugs***

**Written for Song-fic Boot Camp**

**Prompt: Life by Our Lady Peace**

**Written for OTP Boot Camp**

**Prompt9 Into the fire:**

_"I love you…__I love being with you,__but I love my wife too. I can't hurt her. I'm sorry."_

Those were the exact words that Scorpius had spoken to her while ending their _arrangement_.

While Scorpius's tone and expression had been compassionate and sorry, Rose's held no emotion. It was almost as if she had known this was coming; he had been so distant and withdrawn from past few weeks.

_"Are you sure?"_ she had asked him coldly.

_"Audrey is pregnant. __We are having a baby."_ Though he had tried to be subdued, his eyes glowed with the obvious happiness.

She couldn't help but feel jealous.

_Immensely._

_"I'm sorry Rose. I didn't want to hurt you."_

She gulped down rest of her alcohol and searched her purse for a medium sized envelope. Opening it, she went through its contents…a slow, bitter smile spreading on her face. Throwing loose change at the bar counter, she walked out and headed back to the ministry.

Feeling confident, she walked into the Daily Prophet's office. A young man, close to her age was seated at the reception.

"May I help you, Miss. Weasley?" he asked nervously.

"I'm here to see Donna," she told him with a hint of flirtatiousness.

"Uh…she's busy," he stuttered.

"Come on Ray, I'm sure you can giveme some time in.Itwon't take long, I promise."

He just nodded and left the counter; and entered a room with the name plate _Donna Marquay~Chief Editor,_ Rose's smile disappeared as soon as he left and the previous cold calculating look took its place at once.

"Alright, she'll see you now," Ray said as he came out.

"Thanks! I owe you one," she winked and walked into Donna's office.

Donna was seated surrounded by a stack of sheets, "This better be important Rose," she muttered without looking up.

"Oh it is," Rose said quietly.

_This isn't right…_a small voice in her head contradicted.

He shouldn't have left me…he has to pay for that, another voice disagreed.

_Still…you know it would have happened anyway! He was married! Of course he wouldn't have chosen you…you knew it all along._

Shut up! You don't get any-

"Well? Are you going to stand there looking demented throughout or get to the point?" Donna's voice broke her dilemma.

"Uh,yeah,I have got something for you to print," she mumbled, and handed Donna the envelope.

Donna took the envelope from her without another word, her eye brows raised as soon as she saw the contents.

"You want me to print _this_?" she questioned, stupefied.

"Yeah," Rose nodded briskly.

"You know what this will mean?" Donna continued.

"I do. Do it," Rose shrugged.

"Rose, this will certainly be the headline, but-"

"Will you print it or not? Or else I'm sure _Witch Weekly_ will oblige," Rose snapped.

"Fine! If you're sure…wow…"

"I know," Rose sighed.

"You know that I do have to ask you a few questions, don't you?" Donna asked, already professional.

"I'm ready," Rose said and sat down on the chair in front of her.

The next morning, Rose woke up with a hangover. Recalling what happened the previous night, she rushed over to her kitchen; as usual a copy of Daily Prophet and its companion paper had been left at the counter.

With trembling hands, she unfolded the paper.

It had been printed of course.

The headlines were flashing at her.

_SCANDALOUS REVEALATION: Malfoy-Weasley 'Love' AFFAIR!_

_"Scorpius Malfoy (28) well known international Quidditch player, married to Audrey Malfoy nee Quinn (26) has been found to be cheating on his wife with none other but his _supposed_ best_ friend _Rose Weasley (28). This information was brought to Daily Prophet's notice by a very reliable source. The Malfoy-Weasley affair had been going since past two years, we suspect it started just weeks after the wedding to go with the timeline. This will certainly be a shocker for Mrs. Malfoy. It is also known that the Malfoys' are expecting their first child. What with the news of Scorpius's cheating scandal out in open, it is unknown what turn his marriage will take. Most would probably know how it would, but with the baby's inclusion…we are all awaiting for the news._

And below that were their pictures, their _private_ moments.

He shouldn't have left her;he shouldn't have.

Oh well, she had gotten her revenge.

* * *

**A/N: Why m I not writing happy stuff?! Rose/Scorpius is my OTP for crying out loud! Jeez. I must be going crazy. But, I'm hoping that you liked ****_this _****one. Please review to show your love. **

**PS: I'm bad at writing articles…so forgive me if it was unbearable. **

**And I promise, the next one is definitely going to be a happy one! In fact the next five will be! **


	10. Queasy

**Disclaimer: JKR Owns it ALL!**

**Thanks MissingMommy for clearing up my mistakes! xoxo**

**Written for The Colors Of A Rainbow**

**Prompt: Color-Yellow. Mood-Surprise**

**Written for OTP Boot Camp**

**Prompt10: Queasy**

Rolling over the bed, Scorpius realized that Rose wasn't beside him. He checked out his watch, it was just six thirty am, and she was already up. And it was a weekend too! He tried to go back to sleep, but found it impossible. Well, he should probably start his day too then. Sighing lazily, he headed to the washroom.

He froze as he took in the sight in front of him; Rose was huddled by the toilet, silent tears falling down her eyes. She looked at him and started crying harder.

"Rose! Baby, what happened?" he rushed to her side and pulled her into her arms.

Instead of answering she fought against his grip, "Rose, what are you-"

She hurled over the commode, finally understanding dawned on him. She was sick…again.

Not saying anything, he pulled her hair back and rubbed her back in a soothing manner. After few moments, she stopped.

"Feeling better?" he whispered.

"No," she mumbled sounding extremely cute, he almost smiled.

"I'll get you some water while you clean up," he told her and headed out to the kitchen. Grabbing a jar full of lukewarm water and a glass he headed back to their room. Just then Rose came out of washroom. She looked extremely tired; had she even slept the previous night? Feeling terrible, he went up to her and lifted her in his arms.

"Let's get you back to bed," he smiled warmly. Rose smiled back weakly.

After tucking her in, he laid next to her. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Scorp, I'm f-" she started to say.

"No, you are not fine. You have been feeling so crappy this whole week and today I see you puking, of course you aren't fine!"

"It's just stress…" she defended herself.

"Yeah and why is that exactly?" he asked rhetorically. They had had this conversation a million times.

"It's not about work," she muttered with a huff.

"You just work yourself darn too much Rose, maybe if you're officially asked to rest, you will. I'm definitely taking you to the hospital and you are not arguing."

"Oh! Stop being so melodramatic," she grumbled.

"I'm just being loving sweetheart. Would you rather I didn't care at all?" he joked.

"You're an arse…a complete arse," she giggled.

"But you love me," he chuckled.

She simply hugged him tighter.

"Alright, if anything else happens, and that includes feeling a little tired also, I'm taking you to the hospital, okay?"

"Fine," she agreed.

"Get some sleep then, it way too early anyway," Scorpius yawned. Apparently, he just needed Rose by his side.

* * *

They had been getting ready to head to meet Rose's parents place. It was their wedding anniversary, and Hermione wanted them to be there as early as possible.

"You know, I still think I really wasn't invited," Scorpius muttered.

"You were," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Of course I wasn't, in fact your dad pretty sure made it clear to me that it won't be a problem if I wasn't there. Admit it hates me!"

"He wouldn't have allowed me to stay here in your apartment if he didn't like you," she defended Ron Weasley.

He looked at her disbelievingly. "Fine! Mum forced him to not throw a fit!" she agreed exasperated.

Scorpius sighed, this was how he always felt when they were about to go to her parents place. Though Hermione had made him feel all at home, _Mr. Weasley_ was yet to accept him. And to Scorpius, it felt like it would never happen.

"Look, you don't have to come if you don't want to, I'll make up some reason," she said with a sigh. He watched her shrewdly, she really wanted him to be there, and he wanted to be there for her. And there was no way he was going to let her go alone, what if she fell ill again?

"Nah, I'm coming with you!" he agreed.

"Thanks," she beamed at him and planted a kiss on his lips which was obviously deepened by him.

"Scorp, let's go!" she laughed pushing him off.

"Give the man a proper kiss! He can't even look at you much, let alone touch you for a few hours!" he joked pulling her closer.

"You can get as much as you want when we return," she whispered in his ear in a seductive manner.

"Oh, this is going to be a long day!" he groaned.

"Yes, it is! Come-on, let's go!" she said while giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Alright," he replied without much enthusiasm.

Just as they had been about to Disapparate, Rose fell on the floor.

"Rose!" Scorpius shouted, horrified.

* * *

Scorpius continuously paced the corridor feeling sick with worry. His eyes kept going up to the closed door hoping that they would come out and tell him that she was alright.

"Oh Rose, please be okay," he spoke to himself praying that his words were true.

Rose had been feeling a little tired and unwell for the whole of the past week. He had suggested taking her to the doctor, but Rose being _Rose_ had shot his request down. He made a promise to himself; from now on, he would make sure that his authority overruled hers when it came to health. His girlfriend was the most careless person when it came to her health.

Moving his hand repeatedly through his hair, feeling half crazed Scorpius continued to wait. Finally, Lily Potter, who was a Healer, came out of the room.

"Thank god you're here! How is Rose? Is she alright? Please tell me she is. What is wrong with her?" he assaulted her with his questions.

"Scorpius, please calm down," she smiled at him.

"How is she?" he asked again.

"She's alright, you don't have to worry," she replied as professionally as she could.

"What happened to her?"

"Well, her body has gone through few changes, she obviously had been working herself too hard and hence couldn't take the strain," she explained.

"I knew it! She hadn't been feeling well, and I told her to take things easy, but Rose being Rose…you know how she gets, but now I'm not going to take it. I'm going to make sure that she doesn't work herself harder, but Lily, you wouldn't mind putting a strict word to her would you? Just in case…" he ended his rant in a sheepish manner.

"Scorpius, relax!" Lily chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so worried," he sighed.

"I know," she smiled and patted his arm.

"But she'll be fine in few days, just like she was," he nodded; it was more like he was pacifying it himself.

"Well, I can't say back to how she was…" Lily sounded a little hesitant.

"What do you mean? You said she was alright!" Scorpius's voice turned sharp, his expression from relief to worry again.

"Yes, she is. But I did mention her body is going through changes Scorpius," Lily said calmly.

Looking at her, he at once knew she was hiding something.

"What is it Lil? Tell me," he urged.

"Okay, Rose…she is going to require utmost care and nourishment for at least the coming few months, and her body is certainly going to change with the passing of time, and her mood is going to shift _every_ second so you better prepare yourself…"

"Oh, yeah…I can do that. What do you suggest we should do? Is it some sort of a condition? And what medication should she take?" he asked her seriously.

"You just have to listen to her every whim and fancy!" she just shrugged.

"That's it?" he asked her skeptically. Rose was going to go through weird changes and all he had to do was listen to her? That shouldn't be a problem since he already did that.

"Oh Merlin Scorp! You're worse than Albus. Are you really that thickl?!" Lily asked him exasperatedly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked nervously.

"Rose is pregnant!" she exclaimed, a huge smile creeping up on her face.

Open mouthed he stared at her. It was as if sensation had left him, his mouth felt dry. He was feeling worse than the night when he was about to propose Rose. He couldn't believe it. She was pregnant! His Rose was going to give birth to their child; they were going to be parents. And he was…

"I'm going to be a _father_?" he asked stupidly.

"Yes, you are," Lily smiled.

Happiness filled him up; he was going to be a father! Rose and he were having a _baby_ together!

"Wow," he mumbled dazed, his eyes tearing up.

"Rose seems to have woken up, I'm sure you are wanting to tell her the news," Lily interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, I am," he grinned.

He was about to head in, but turned then pulled Lily into a hug. "Thanks Lily. Thanks for such a great news," he whispered and let her go.

"Just go Scorpius," Lily laughed.

Chuckling to himself, looking and feeling the most happiest he had ever; he headed in to break the news to Rose.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, I finally finally wrote a happy R/S fiction! Jeez, I was starting to think I would be forever depressed! Anyway, what did you guys think of this? **

**Love it? Hate it?**

**PS: I have a new Dramione drabble fiction up (Once Upon A Time In Future), would you be kind enough to check it out? Hope you do. **

**Alrighty people, time to leave me your reviews! **


	11. IMPORTANT AN

Hello, I wont be posting any more Rose/Scorpius stories in 'What-If', since they are not even related, I figured I write them separately, so please check out my profile/add me on author's alert to continue reading my Rose/Scorpius stories.

Please read my profile for rest of the AN.


End file.
